Isabella His Savior
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: Two son's & a multi-billion dollar empire. What happens when the prodigal chauffeur's daughter Isabella returns from her trip to Paris and threatens to come between the Cullen Family and a billion dollar business merger? Is she toying with the wrong brother? What happens when the big guns are pulled out to deal with their problem? All Human - Edward & Bella eventually.


Chapter 1 The Night Before Paris

There was a place where time stood still along the exclusive shorelines of Lake Washington and Union Bay, not far from the hustle and bustle of Seattle. On these picturesque shores there sat poised on a peninsula point a very large home. No in truth it was a majestic mansion secluded from the rest of the world on the farthest northern point of Laurelhurst, Seattle. The mansion was almost the size of a castle and mimicked the style of Biltmore where there lived a family by the sir name of Cullen.

There were servants inside the mansion and servants outside the mansion.

There were boatmen to tend the boats and six crews of gardeners; two for the solarium while the rest were for the grounds. They even had a tree surgeon on retainer, just in case. There were specialists to maintain the indoor tennis courts and the outdoor tennis courts. There were specialists that maintained the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool.

And over the ten car garage... in a very stately chauffeur's apartment there lived a chauffeur by the name of Charles Swan. He was imported from England years ago together with a Rolls-Royce and an eight year old daughter named Isabella.

Tonight was magical. In the moonlight when the shadows play when the thought of what could happen takes your breath away. Sighs and whispers and the quiet laughter that fills the air can make it seem that love is everywhere.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Among other things... the Cullen's were noted for the parties they gave.

Few people anymore give parties the way they do. The grounds were meticulously grand, the fountains sparkled and overhead the scene was staged with strings of luminaries. Dining tables set with linen and the finest china were adorned with the freshest flower bouquets and bathed in golden candlelight. At carefully selected venues around the party sight there were elegant bars that furnished a never ending flow of the finest champagne.

A good distance off the shore sat a barge equipped with a fireworks display. It would begin at midnight and signal that the magical evening was coming to a close. The choreographed pyro techniques program would rival the grand finale show behind Cinderella's castle at Disneyland.

An imported hardwood dance floor was installed just for the event together with a grand platform where a white jacketed big band orchestra would sit and play, Tommy Dorsey style. It never rained on the evening of a Cullen party. I don't think that the Cullen's would have allowed it.

Tonight was just such an occasion. In the half-lighted most private perimeter away from the central party activities stands the eldest of the two Cullen sons - Edward. He's tall and muscular with tasseled bronze locks of hair caused by the constant raking of his hands through them. He's breathtakingly handsome of course, but his demeanor is intimidating and that detracts from his natural beauty.

Edward is all business, shrewd and calculating and though physically he was

in attendance to this evening's festivities, he was still conducting business, even at this late hour of night. Tonight of all nights.

"Can we trust.." I overheard Edward speak in sharp tones to whoever it was on

the other end of his cell phone conversation. He walked further out of sight trying to slip away without his mother's notice.

In the center of the whir and motion was none other than Esme Cullen, the life of the party. She inherited Cullen Enterprises when her husband Carlisle died on the 18th hole at the West View Seattle Golf Club Course.

Esme walked up to a tall slender woman with long black tresses and a midnight blue evening gown, "Sweetheart, go talk to Chief Black, he looks bored." Esme whispered into the ear of Sue Clearwater.

Mrs. Cullen was a blur of activity to survey as she moved from one guest to another. "Senator! How lovely it is to see you!" She shook his hand and chatted only for a moment before she coaxed him towards a group of distinguished Seattle bankers and made introductions. Then she was off again.

"Bill, Melinda darlings, how good of you to come. I'm sure Edward will want to chat with you later. Are you having a good time?" Esme even invited the Gates with whom she and Edward had many fruitful business dealings.

Her lavender gown flowed in the light breeze of the evening as she moved in and out amongst her mingling guests, making sure everything was perfect. Esme had been on the cover of Fortune, Time, Kiplinger and the Wall Street Journal. She was a woman to be reckoned with.

Ah, again there is Edward, the oldest son who graduated from Dartmouth at the top of his class. He took his mother and the company for a ride on the fiber-optic highway and turned a hundred-million-dollar family business into some serious money, more like a multi-billion dollar empire.

Edward still crept around the perimeters of the crux of the party and yes, he still had that damn cell phone plastered to the side of his head.

"I just don't feel like buying any more networks this year. Besides, there's never anything good on television anymore. No, I'm just not interested. Look Murdoch I said the offer expired at 10:00 pm. (holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, he pushed up the sleeve of his tux to look at his Omega), it's 10:15, Rupert." Edward glanced around to briefly watch the sway of the party and rolled his eyes.

Edward had been on the cover of Time, Fortune, Kiplinger and The Wall Street Journal too.

As the band struck a slower rhythm in the thick of it all... in the center of the dance floor there was Jasper the younger son who was in and out of so many different schools and even more relationships, it was hard to keep up. He was devastatingly handsome and utterly charming and funny and incredibly romantic.

Jasper danced with a blonde beauty named Rosalie Hale. "It's so rare to meet such a beautiful woman with your sense of humor and um irony, and um poetry and um hair color." He gazed into her eyes and dipped her.

I didn't say he had a way with words. Then again with his looks, he didn't need to be verbose. Jasper did a Gap ad and posed on the cover of Gentleman's Quarterly. During his short modeling career, he even posed for a layout in Esquire. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in Washington, or for that matter the entire U.S. of A. then again, so was Edward.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Isabella? Isabella, come down from that tree young lady." Charlie ordered as he rubbed the wax on the black Mercedes Sedan.

I noticed from my private tower, sitting in a large Pacific Dogwood tree on the far side overlooking the party that Rosalie had made Jasper laugh.

"Isabella, you have to finish packing." My father was beginning to lose patience with me and it showed in the tone of his voice.

"Dad, am I witty?" I called down to him from between the tree branches.

"Oh for pity sake. I wonder if Paris is far enough away to send you." Charlie gripped.

"No, Dad really. Do you think I'm funny?" I questioned in earnest. I wanted to know if I might one day be able to make Jasper laugh like that.

"Hilarious! You should host your own talk show. For goodness sake, Isabella, the full-time observation of Jasper Cullen is not a recognized profession. Get out of that tree." Charlie barked at me and I could tell it would be the last time before he decided to come up after me.

"In a minute." I tried to buy a few more moments of spy time. I would only get to see Jasper for a little while longer before I had to leave for my internship abroad.

I watched Jasper release Rosalie as he whispered into her ear and she immediately turned and left the throng of gayety and took the south route towards the solarium.

He swaggered over to the band director and said something, perhaps made a song request. I watched him move swiftly as he made his way over to the bar where he picked up two champagne flutes and lithely lifted his tuxedo jacket and stuck them both in the back pockets of his pants and pulled the jacket back down over the stems to hide them and grabbed a bottle of champagne. All the while he kept looking around as if no one had spotted his actions. Well, no one except for me.

He decided to take another route to the solarium by way of the garden entrance where the dogwood tree flanked the gate that I was currently stationed. I decided to jump down just at the moment his beautiful physique passed under the canopy of branches where I sat perched. I landed with a thud to his rear and it startled him enough to make him stop and take a look behind.

"Oh, it's just you, Isabella." Jasper greeted and straightened his bow tie and glanced from me to the place up in the tree where I had been only moments before and shook his head.

"Hello, Jasper." I held my hands behind my back and averted my eyes to the ground as I spoke timidly.

"Hum, I thought I heard somebody up there." He huffed and walked away in the direction of the solarium, just as I had suspected.

"No, it's nobody." I said to myself in almost a whisper as he vanished out of sight.

The band started playing a lovely tune and the soloist sang,

_How can I remember things that never happened… Arms that never held me… Lips I've never kissed. How can I remember - Why do I keep seeing - Someone's face before me - Eyes that say they know me - Shining through the mist - Eyes that I remember - I don't know why or when or where. _

"Isabella? You've spent more of your life up that tree than you have on solid ground. You know how lucky we are that Mrs. Cullen has friends who have a job for you with Vogue so you can have this European experience? The time in Paris will be so good for you. If your mother were alive, she'd be so happy. It's what she always wanted for you darling." Charlie prattled on and on while most everything he said fell on deaf ears. My entire being was consumed with Jasper Cullen.

A shot of panic raced through my veins, "What if he forgets all about me while I'm gone?" I asked aloud but hadn't meant to.

Charlie picked up on my musings, "How can he forget someone he doesn't know exists?"

My face fell with the weight of his words. "I didn't mean that. I just meant there's much more to you than this obsession. I hope you know that." Charlie tried to smooth it over, but the damage had been done.

I pouted like a three year old, "Thanks, Dad. Good night." I think I needed more help to make sure he wouldn't forget me.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Meanwhile back at the party, Esme cornered Edward who was trying to make his escape, "Where you going? It's early."

"Mother, it'll take me half an hour to get out of here. I've got to check on the Tokyo market before it closes. Good night." He bent down to kiss her on the cheek like a good son trying to pacify his Mom.

Esme caught his hand in hers, "Edward, Tanya Denali told me you just fired her son." She exclaimed with all the horror of the social falling out that this action could cause her.

"He's an idiot, Mother." Edward raked his hand through his hair and peered around looking for an escape route.

She protested, "But Edward, she was a bridesmaid at my wedding. She's one of my best friends."

"This is business, Mother. Listen, I gotta drop something off in Jasper's room. When he surfaces from this week's love of his life tell him I put his suspenders back in his closet." Edwards tone was even sharper than one would expect with his own Mother.

"You're not leaving now are you? You'll miss my fireworks." Esme pouted.

"It's okay, Mother. I had a pony ride and I got my face painted. Good night." What a facetious tart he could be, and with that, Edward sauntered out of the gate and back towards the house to Jasper's room leaving his Mother to hostess all alone.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Meanwhile I decided to follow Jasper to the solarium. I wanted to watch and imagine that I was the girl he held in his arms. The pathway to the solarium was dimly lit with little stepping stone lights. Once I reached the opulent glass sanctuary filled with the most exotic fragrances of jasmine and tea olive, I crouched between the thick shrubs and peered through the fogged windows at the most romantic scene that would live in my dreams for all eternity.

Jasper had pulled the glasses from his pockets and popped the cork on the bottle of champagne. He poured and offered Rosalie a glass and they interlocked arms as they sipped their nectar from the gods. They swayed together in an embrace to the song "How Can I Remember" and he kissed her lush and full pouty lips. There was a chase lounge nestled amongst the winding paths of lavender and potted plants, hanging ferns and more greenery than the forests of Forks contained. It was like the garden of Eden and Adam was about to ravish his Eve. As she pushed the jacket off his shoulders, he gently pulled down one strap of her evening gown off of hers. He reverently lowered her backwards onto the seated alter where he would drown her in beautiful lovemaking for at least a few more hours.

I couldn't watch anymore. Not that it bothered me to watch, but it was an extremely private moment. And while I would have given my left eye to see Jasper naked, I had to cling to the last vestiges of decency that I had and leave them to have their privacy.

I had to finish packing and that was a task that I had wanted to put off for the very last moment. I really needed something to help me through it all, so I headed for the main house and edged my way into the kitchen. Right now no one would notice me. Every member of the Cullen staff was busy bringing back empty trays of hors d'oeuvres and grabbing newly filled trays to carry out to the party guests. My target was the liquor cabinet and it was wide open and unguarded. I waltzed over and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and then to the refrigerator for a jug of orange juice. After I retrieved my ransacked booty, I headed off to my bedroom to do some much needed packing.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Much later after I had several glasses of liquid courage I stared across the lawn in the direction of the main house and more in particular the darkened window of Jasper's bedroom. Much to my surprise, the lights suddenly laminated behind the closed shades.

My mind began to whir with activity. Should I or shouldn't I? My father pretty much summed it up for me when he indicated that Jasper could hardly forget me when he had barely known me. I'm sure the vodka was taking control of my rational thought process when I found my legs carrying me outside, across the expansive meticulously groomed lawn and into the side entrance, up the stairs and right in front of the door that led to my knight in shining armors boudoir. My body was on auto pilot, I had no idea who this creature encased in my flesh was as I lifted my hand and knocked on Jasper's bedroom door.

"Come in." I heard his masculine muffled voice shout from deep within his closet.

I opened the door and stepped inside, glancing around and saw no Rosalie. Good, he was alone and I could say what I had come to say. "I came to say good-bye." I stammered. Apparently the vodka hadn't given me a finesse with the English language.

"What?" I heard him ask. He was way in the back of his dressing quarters. His closet was nearly twice the size of his room. One day, he was going to make some lucky lady very happy with his love for clothing and space. I could only dream that it would be me.

Panic set in. I didn't think I could get through this if he was looking at me, "Don't come out. If I look at you, I might not be able to get through this. Please don't say anything. I'm leaving tomorrow for Paris and I'll be away a long time. I don't expect you to think about me while I'm gone. You haven't thought about me while I was here. I just want to say that I think I know you better than anybody else. I mean, whatever they think or say, I know the truth. You're a wonderful person Jasper, kind and generous and, for what it's worth, just know that someone very far away is thinking of you. So, if there's anything I can ever do…" I was cut off before I could finish.

Much to my horror, Edward stepped out from behind the closet doors, with his shirt tail pulled out and the cuff's undone, his bowtie was pulled and hanging around his neck and the top three or four buttons were undone on his formal shirt. His hair was in disarray and he was nearly as mouthwatering as his younger brother. (I said nearly, but not quite – at least not to me).

Edward stifled a laugh when he noticed the surprised look on my face. That bastard, he knew I had thought he was Jasper all along and he let me pour out my heart. Well… I guess I couldn't blame him, I had asked that he not come out and not say anything. Hardy har har. I guess he'd be laughing at this for all of the next ten minutes to come.

"Could you bring me one of those little Eiffel Tower paperweights?" Edward asked as he tried to suppress one of those damn shit eating grins he was famous for.

OH – MY – GOD! I turned on my heel and prayed that my feet wouldn't fail me now. The speed at which my inebriated state flew out of that room, out the side door, across the lawn and back to the safety of my own room was bested only by the speed of the 747 Boeing that took off bright and early the following morning headed for France.

It was a long flight and I should have been frightened I guess, but I was too caught up in my daydreams of Jasper Cullen and moonlit evenings where everyone who was anyone danced amongst the crowded floor, awaiting my turn to be in his arms.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A/N – Thank you lovelies for joining me on this journey inspired by "Sabrina". PS… spoiler alert…this story is Bella X Edward… so stay tuned. I would love to hear your thoughts as I close this first chapter in this fairy tale romance, so please review, review, review. I'll update soon. XXXOOO


End file.
